It's Not Your Fault
by gotothetop8
Summary: Summery: I tried! That’s all Alex could say. Addison left for California. Mark came up to Alex saying he scared her off to the Hills. That got Alex thinking was it really him? He sat there wondering why she left. Addison wanted to have a baby and she talk


**A/N: I have written two stories so far. I do not own Grey's Anatomy what so ever. So, I hope this story is a bigger hit then my other two. Please...Tell me what I should do differently if it is confusing. I like feedback no matter what it is. Cause it makes me a better writer and more enjoyable for you guys as well. Thanks.**

_**Summery: I tried! That's all Alex could say. Addison left for California. Mark came up to Alex saying he scared her off to the Hills. That got Alex thinking was it really him? He sat there wondering why she left. Addison wanted to have a baby and she talked to Naomi and comes to find out there is something with Addison. R&R.**_

Alex walked into Ava's room. He looked at her chart and he looked up at her as he leaned on the little table attached to her desk. He looked up at her and had had this troubled look on his face. Ava caught on fast and she look up at Alex oddly. She finally broke the silence as she noticed he wasn't talking.

"Ok. What has you all confused and troubled, Alex?

Alex looked at her and shook his head. Then seeing the look as she was going to get an answer out of her. "Well, I think I did something to send some one leaving."

"What the red-head doctor?" 

"Yeah. She left for California. Then, Sloan came up to me today saying, I sent her running for the Hills. I think he was right."

"Alex. She left cause she wanted to, not cause you did something. Unless, you did do something?" She said in a questioning voice.

Alex looked down and he looked back up at Ava with a look in his eyes.

"What did you do?"

"I just...Well, we had sex. The other day and after that she asked if I wanted to go grab a drink. I told, I had to study for my exams. Then offered me to come back to her hotel room for help to study. I told she wasn't my girlfriend. I was scared. What you said that I am that guy that Bar-B-Ques and plays catch with the kids. It scared me and she wanted that guy and I didn't think I was that guy."

She was shocked that he didn't take that advantage to go to her hotel room and telling her that she wasn't his girlfriend. "ALEX?!?! Why would you do that? She was crazy about you. Sloan is probably right as well."

"Thanks. Ava. I will check on you later ok."

He said walking out of the room. He knew it. It was his fault that she left. She left cause she liked him. He liked her. A lot that is. But, he was scared to be that guy cause he thought he wouldn't be good at it.. He walked down the hall and just thought.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I want to have a baby" Addison said to Naomi as they talked as why Addison was there in California.

"A baby?" She said with a questioning look

"Yes. I had the perfect guy and I screwed up. Wanted his kid. Got the wrong guy and didn't have his baby. Then, thought I found the right guy, but it wasn't"

"Well, we can do test and we can get you set up if you really want to do this? This is a big responsibility Addison"

"You had one and yes I do know it is."

"Yes, I did. But I also had a husband to help"

"I want a baby. Ok."

"Ok."

_**Later that day in California**_

Addison sat there as she was having test ran on her and she was so nervous. She wanted to have a baby so bad. She sat there waiting for Naomi to come back and she heard the door open. She looked up and smiled at Naomi. Naomi walked by and looked down at the results and she sighed and shook her head. She looked back up at Addison.

"Addison. There is a problem."

Addison's stomach had just dropped she looked away and back over to Naomi.

"What is it?"

"Addison. You can't have a baby. Cause you..."

"What Naomi? I mean. I can't cause I don't have enough eggs or what is it?"

She said with tears coming. Naomi looked at her and a smiled cracked on her face.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: So, I hope you liked. I wanted to leave that a little cliffhanger. But, I know you probably knows what it is. Lol. But if you want me to through some things in tell. But more characters will be coming as the chapters come. But, I will only continue if I get a lot of reviews. I hope you at least read and enjoy.**


End file.
